


Chat Logs (Eruren)

by MorganAnne14



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, chat log
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganAnne14/pseuds/MorganAnne14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Erwin meet on a site. They begin to talk and some frisky things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chat Log 1.

Rageman: Hello, We've never spoken before. 

Crystal Eyes: I am aware of that. Hi. 

Rageman: So um, what are you doing on this site?

Crystal Eyes: The same as you. We're both lonely and looking for someone.

Rageman: Good point. Oh shit. I have to go. I'll talk to you later. 

Crystal Eyes: Alright, Goodbye. 

Chat Log End.


	2. Chat Log 2

RageMan: Sorry about before, My sister needed help with something.

Crystal Eyes: Hold on a second, I'm changing my account name. 

RageMan: Oh, okay. 

CommanderSexy: I like this name a lot better. 

RageMan: Damn. That is better. 

CommanderSexy: Yours isn't bad. I wish it was a little cuter though. 

RageMan: Oh really? Hmm, let me change it. 

CommanderSexy: I can't wait. 

RougeLover: Better? 

CommanderSexy: Much. 

RougeLover: So, 'CommanderSexy', how old are you?

CommanderSexy: Why put ' ' over CommanderSexy? You don't think I am? I'm 27, what about you 'RougeLover'?

RougeLover: I've never seen you before, so I wouldn't know. I'm 20. 

CommanderSexy: Here's a picture of me, send me one of you. ;)

*Picture message.*

RougeLover: Oh wow, you are sexy. Holy shit. and hold on a second. 

*Picture Message* 

CommanderSexy: Wow. You're very handsome. And Thank you. I have to go now, I'll talk to you again, 'RougeLover'. 

RougeLover: I'll be waiting, 'CommanderSexy'. 

End Of Chat Log.


	3. Chat Log 3. Time: 12:30 a.m.

RougeLover: Hey there, I saw that you were online, so I decided to message you. 

CommanderSexy: Oh crap! I'm so sorry. It totally slipped my mind. Forgive me? 

RougeLover: Of course. So......

CommanderSexy: We've only been talking for 2 days. Let's get to know each other. Ask me anything you want. 

RougeLover: Anything? 

CommanderSexy: Yes. 

RougeLover: You can ask me questions too. Here's my question. Are you single?

CommanderSexy: Yeah. Of course I am. Are you gay or bi?

RougeLover: Oh. Right. Duh. And I'm gay, very gay. What's your favorite color? 

CommanderSexy: Nice to know ;) My favorite color is teal. Boxers or Briefs? 

RougeLover: Hmm, Boxers. Also, teal is a pretty color. Where do you live, state or town wise?

CommanderSexy: I know teal is a pretty color, that's why it's my favorite. I live in Shiganshina, a town in Maria. 

RougeLover: Holy shit. 

CommanderSexy: What?

RougeLover: I live in Shiganshina too. 

CommanderSexy: Are you serious?

RougeLover: Yes. Fuck. Um I have to go. 

CommanderSexy: Wait!

*RougeLover is offline*

CommanderSexy: Fuck. 

Chat Log End.


End file.
